<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eve's (Lovely) aniversarry by HaruHaru_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121767">Eve's (Lovely) aniversarry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17'>HaruHaru_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyori and Jun goes to a love hotel.</p><p>Or they are just horny at each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eve's (Lovely) aniversarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy ANNIVERSARY EVE UNIT</p><p> </p><p>If you wanna know.. im still Ruki Ayanokoji the proof:Look at my profile of my fics. I just only change my name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiyori and Jun were kissing in the bed, tongues swirling inside and saliva dripping on their mouths.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohi-san.."Jun whispered. "Yes Jun-kun,what does my little Jun-kun~ wants " Hiyori teases Jun and smirked infront of him."You, I want you..now..strip me please.."Jun said it with a slutty voice. "Sure~ anything for my Jun-kun!"Hiyori exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>They both stripped their clothes and Hiyori was mesmerized of Jun's body, he had muscles and nice fit, Hiyori then laid Jun to the bed and he kissed Jun's forehead and he smiles at him.</p><p> </p><p>Hiyori picks up a black silk and handcuffs and showed it to Jun. "Jun-kun~ this will be fun, seeing you handcuffed and blindfolded will be extremely fun right?"Hiyori teased Jun with a whisper on his ear then he bites his ear earning that beautiful moan."Ahh~ Ohi-san.."Jun moaned and Hiyori then kissed Jun's lips, both of them moaning to each other's touches.</p><p> </p><p>"Does Jun-kun twitches so suddenly?" Hiyori then noticed that Jun's cock was fully erect, he then trailed to Jun's dick and licks it. "Wahh ahhh mhhmm~ Ohi-san~~~ ahh it feels sooo good."Jun's moan's was getting more louder and he arched his back to the pleasure that he is recieving from Hiyori.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now now Jun-kun don't come yet i want us to come together~ Hiyori teased Jun and he blushed from what his lover said."Yes please Ohi-san lets come together please prepare me..then..fuck me!"Jun said with a loud voice and he blushed."Oh Jun-kun! I am soo happy."Hiyori exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>Hiyori took off Jun's blindfold and handcuffs as he saw him tearing up, Hiyori caressed Jun's face and wipes it up."Are you ready Jun-kun? I'll prepare you first but on fours and suck my fingers."Hiyori said and showed his fingers to Jun, the other nodded and positioned himself. He then began to suck Hiyori's fingers."Mhhm Jun-kun~ your tongue it so good". Hiyori moaned and he began to shove another finger to Jun's mouth."Mmphrk!"Jun got choked from it and begans to cough."Ohghi-san dosmmgwme it makmf yomp goid"Jun asked but Hiyori did understand what he said, 'he meant Ohi-san does it make you good?' .</p><p> </p><p>Hiyori removes his fingers and Jun knows what's gonna happen so he positioned himself again but this time Jun laid himself and spread his legs, Jun widens his entrance by using his fingers. Hiyori then puts one finger on his hole and he thrusted it slowly and slowly then he made it fast and adding three fingers earning that blissful moan."Ahhh mmh yess Ohi-san ahh~" Jun moaned even loudly to the point that he is craving for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Until Hiyori hits that <strong>Spot.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"GODDAMN ahh yess right their mhhm~~"Jun moaned louder and Hiyori hits  the sweet spot of his Jun-kun.</p><p> </p><p>Hiyori removes his fingers and he prepares himself, Jun gulped as he'll be losing his virginity to his Ohi-san but he is ready to make love with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hiyori then enters him gently and they both moans in pleasure as he embraces the warm feeling of himself inside of Jun."Mhhm Jun-kun~ its tight". Hiyori moaned as he began to thrust inside gently. "Ahh Ohi-san its good really good, more~". Jun moaned and he closed his eyes,feeling the  pleasure of Hiyori inside of him, <br/>
Hiyori then began to thrust harder after mins of being gentle as Jun began to moaned louder and rolled his eyes up to his head. </p><p>"Ohh Jun-kun! Do you feel it? I'm being rough" his thrusts are harder than before."See Jun-kun! Beg for me to fuck you hard until your body no your slutty shit body thinks of me!"Hiyori said as he stops and thrust harder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhhh mmmgg Yes please Ohi-san im begging you fuck me harder hard as you can!! My slutty body needs your love i love you i love you. I love you i love you. i love you i love you. I love you i love you."Jun was out of his mind. it was blank and was only thinking of Hiyori</p><p> </p><p>They both came together as Hiyori came inside of Jun while Jun came, his seed landing on his stomach. They both laid and faced each other.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Happy anniversary Ohi-san..</p><p> </p><p>Happy Anniversary too Jun-kun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always this was Beta ed by my friend.</p><p> </p><p>MyTwitter⬇</p><p>  <a> RukiAyanokoji</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>